She Was Gone
by xblueflowerx
Summary: A short pokeshipping oneshot


...

A red headed woman woke up and looked to the empty side of the bed. She sighed and dragged herself out of bed.

Why did she think it would be any different now? Now that they were older, now that they were married, now that she knew she actually meant something to him.

She grabbed a bag out of the wardrobe and began angrily throwing her clothes in.

Sure he'd stuck around after the wedding for a couple of years but he'd have to go at some point and she had to go too. Why did she think they could make this work? Sure she loved him, but was that enough? Was it worth it?

She picked up the now full bag and pulled it off the bed.

She felt the tears pouring down her face, god how she wished that they weren't falling. She wished she could be stronger, she wished she wasn't crying over a boy of all things.

She dragged her bag down the stairs and sent a picture crashing to the ground as she did. She dropped to the floor after the crash, she couldn't do this.

She brushed the glass away from the picture and picked it up from the ground.

Their wedding day, they'd been so happy then. She looked at how her eyes sparkled when she gazed up at him, she looked at how he placed his arm around her keeping her as close as he possibly could. Now he couldn't get away from her fast enough.

Sure, she knew that he would want to go travelling again, he had a dream. She knew that he would leave from the beginning, she promised to love him no matter what but yet now she was leaving. How could she do that?

She glanced at the picture and the bag, was this a mistake?

No she couldn't stay. It was one thing to wait around when it was just her but could she do this to children? What if they were to start a family? Could she put them through that? Never knowing when their dad would return? No she couldn't do that to them.

She kicked the photo and stood up again and picked up the bag.

She walked towards the door and hesitated once again, glancing down at her hand. There it was shining up at her, the two rings that showed the commitment she had made but was now ending.

She pulled her rings off and placed them on the table before walking out the door.

She threw her bag into her car and looked back at the house, how long until he noticed she'd left, a week? A month? A year? Whenever he decided to show up again she guessed.

"Goodbye Ash." She said to herself. "I'll always love you."

She got into her car and drove away without looking back. She was gone.

...

A black haired man ran up to his house excitedly, his travelling hadn't really gone according to plan.

He'd been gone less than a week but he couldn't go on without her. He thought it would have been easier now, knowing that she was there waiting for him, but that just made it harder. He couldn't believe he'd actually thought about leaving her.

He threw the door open and rushed in with his yellow Pokémon. He heard the sound of glass crunching under his shoe and looked down.

He saw a picture from his wedding day. He'd never been so happy, he thought the happiest he'd ever been was when she'd said yes but he was wrong. When he'd finally made her his own that was when he was the happiest.

Despite the picture being broken he still placed it back on the wall, he smiled and ran upstairs hoping to find his wife.

Upstairs was just as empty, she must have left for the day.

He smiled thinking about when she came back, how excited she'd be when they were reunited. His mood carried on souring as he waited for her to come back.

He bounded down the stairs, planning to get the photo fixed before she came back, planning to cook some food for her, planning to make everything perfect for her return.

He smiled down at his Pokémon when he walked past and noticed something glittering in his mouth. He leaned down and took the item from the mouse.

He looked at what was now in his hand, two rings.

The first, a ring he'd spent hours and hours looking for, deciding which one she would love the most, which one she'd have the hardest time saying no to. A ring that he'd been terrified and so excited to show her.

The second, a ring he had lovingly placed on her finger in front of friends and families to show that he'd love her forever. To show there was a commitment between them. A commitment that clearly one of them had taken more seriously than the other.

Surely this was wrong, she hadn't left him. She's just taken the rings off for a moment and forget to put them back, that had to be it.

He ran back upstairs to find something, some piece of her that showed she was still around but everything was gone, she'd cleared out.

What had he done wrong? He's tried to be the perfect husband but yet she'd still walked out. Without even talking to him, no calls, no warning, no notes.

He fell down on the bed and stared at the rings.

"Goodbye Misty." He said to himself. "I'll always love you."

He threw the rings across the room, he couldn't believe it. She was gone.

...


End file.
